


Zoomer

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Zoomer the turtle just wants Ray to be happy.





	Zoomer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Prompt: zoom

Zoomer the turtle sat in his tank. He chewed a piece of apple and savoured the sweet taste. 

He should have been enjoying his apple, but he was worried. He was worried about Golden Man. Ever since Golden Lady kicked them out of the nest, Golden Man had been sad. They would still dance, Golden Man would still lift Zoomer high in the air, but the dance was sad now.

He heard people walk into Golden Man’s nest.

‘You wanna see my turtle, Fraser?’ Golden Man asked.

‘Of course,’ someone said as Zoomer was lifted out of his tank. The man who picked him up had a red shell and a strange brown shell on his head.

‘What a wonderful terrapin. I believe it is of the variety that is commonly found in Canada.’

‘You saying my turtle is Canadian?’

‘It would seem so,’ Red Man said.

‘Greatness! Hey Dief come meet Zoomer.’

Golden Man sat Zoomer on the floor. Something white came up to him and sniffed him. Zoomer did the only thing he could think of, he bit White on the nose.

Months later, Zoomer was laying on top of White Half-Wolf. He was soft and warm. They were real buddies, While Half-Wolf didn’t even mind that Zoomer has bit them when they met. They both watched Golden Man and Red Man dance. Their dance was happy and Zoomer was happy too. 

Maybe Golden Man and Red Man could build a nest and have hatchlings, but for now Zoomer was content to watch them dance as he snuggled into White Half-Wolf’s fur.


End file.
